wild_cardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dion Gille
♤Physical Appearance Dion is an attractive man who knows he looks good. He carries himself carefully to ensure he always looks his best, and even when dressed casually, his outfits are crafted to perfection. He has golden blond hair which he wears in a variety of styles, an angular, striking jaw, and intense red eyes. His build is muscular, though lean, as he is not much of a melee fighter. His typical outfit consists of a longsleeved white shirt underneath a black, sporty jacket, paired with black dress pants and black shoes. ♤Personality Dion is… quite full of himself. He thinks he is the best at what he does, and will do whatever he can to prove it to anyone who doubts him. This makes him incredibly competitive, especially with his rival and coworker Keno Visser, teacher of Class 1-A. He is often known to loudly proclaim his superiority over the other pro heroes of his generation, and especially to denounce Keno whenever he can. A lot of his bravado is a false front, however, as when the going really gets tough, Dion turns into somewhat of a coward. ♤Speech Pattern Dion has a French accent which, when he is angry or upset, can sometimes make his words rather unintelligible. He is outspoken and brash right up until the point that he actually has to confront real danger, at which point he will find or invent an excuse to not do so. ♤Quirk ♤Quirk: Divine Armory, Infinite Holy Weaponry of the Golden God ♤Quirk Type: Emitter ♤Quirk Description: Dion is able to conjure a theoretically infinite supply of arms and armor of all shapes and sizes. They can look however he wants them to, but he tends to prefer more stylish and recognizable choices, such as famous swords (Excalibur, Joan of Arc’s blade) or simply the fanciest pieces he can think of. When he summons them, they enter the world through a stylized glyph which Dion can cause to appear anywhere in his vicinity within about 20 yards. Obviously this power is limited to an extent by his stamina, as each one he creates drains his energy, but in most fighting cases he is able to maintain a position on the back line and rain his weapon-shaped arrows upon his foes. They disappear shortly after colliding with their targets unless Dion specifically focuses on one to remain, and if he does so, he is much more limited on how many others he can conjure while holding onto one. ♤Costume ♤Costume Description: Dion’s hero outfit is just as gaudy and flashy as his personality. He wears an ornate suit of golden plate armor, complete with a stylized helm reminiscent of old-style medieval knights. He carries no weaponry, as he has no need for it with his quirk. ♤Background ♤History Dion was born in the rural town of Allauch, France, which sprawls through the country hills just outside of Marseille. He led a fairly normal child’s life, even once his quirk manifested, as when he first acquired it he could only create tiny items such as daggers or knives. As he grew older and his quirk matured, however, he began to understand that he was anything but ordinary, and he started building up dreams of a fantastic and heroic life that he would lead. As soon as he was old enough at 14 years of age, he applied and was quickly accepted to a prestigious French Hero Academy, graduating with high marks and immediately made his name as a Pro Hero in the area. Tiring of the same old French landscape and people, Dion decided he wanted to try somewhere with a bit more glitz and glamour, and as such he moved to America, searching around the country for a place he could call home. He finally stumbled upon the blazing lights and flashing signs of Las Vegas, Nevada, instantly feeling like he had discovered the place he belonged. The drama, night life, and flashy decor (like himself) drew him in, and he learned to fit in quite well with the local populace. He managed to make his way onto the Top Hero roster in Vegas, but quickly found himself much more challenged to climb the ranks than he had been in France. He discovered a fellow Hero named Keno Visser, or Schild, and upon finding that they were constantly trading ranks in the Top Hero list, Dion proclaimed him to be his rival. His rivalry with Keno in full swing, Dion of course could not ignore it when the man decided to become a teacher at Lady Luck Academy, the prestigious Hero School in Vegas. Following quickly in the man’s footsteps, Dion applied for a teaching position and was hired right alongside Keno, letting him continue pursuing his goal of surpassing him in every way he could. Category:Characters Category:Teachers and Staff